


Loki's Nightmare.

by ghoulliero



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feels, FrostIron - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Loki/Tony - Freeform, M/M, Wanda didn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulliero/pseuds/ghoulliero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T:TDW didn't happen. AOU did. CA:CW hasn't yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Nightmare.

The absolute  _second_ Tony saw Wanda enter the room with a scary looking god looming over him, he knew that she would interfere. Tony and Loki were, honest to the gods above, just messing around. Not  _that_ kind of messing around, but practicing. Practicing magic and suit-shooters and just all around fighting techniques. Loki had green magic dancing around his fingers, his green eyes lighting up with magic flowing through him. Then Tony saw Wanda and... well... 

 

The green from Loki's eyes faded and then they were red, Wanda's magic dancing through them instead. His hands dropped to his sides and his expression changed to absolutely terrified. 

 

"Wanda, quit!" Tony waved at her, but her expression was the same. Terrified. She saw the visions as well. Tears welled in her eyes and she tore away, Loki stumbling from the force of her magic leaving him. "Shit." Tony caught Loki, but was then shoved away. Anger was in his eyes, and he turned to face the witch. 

 

"Lokes, she didn't know. She didn't know-" But Loki was gone, Wanda squeezing her eyes shut. He teleported somewhere else. 

 

"Tony, I'm sorry. I didn't..." 

 

"It's fine. Just, don't tell anyone what you saw." He replied, looking around the room. 

 

"He was... taken advantage of, Tony." She whispered, and he winced, not wanting to know. He cared, he just didn't want to know. Loki would've told him if he wanted Tony to know. "Thanos hurt him." 

 

"Yeah, keep it to yourself." He said, turning to go find the god. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki was curled up in Tony's bed, cocooned in the expensive sheets with a book. Honestly, he didn't know how that even happened. He knew she saw, though, because she ripped away right as Loki's skull was going to be bashed in. 

 

That was the thing about Loki. He was terrifyingly strong, and he was able to heal himself quickly. 

 

He curled into himself some more, finding it hard to concentrate on the words in the book. The door opened and Tony entered, looking nervous. 

 

"Lokes?" He said, approaching the bed and crawling in behind him. "Hey, are you okay? She's done that to me before too." 

 

"I'm fine." He snapped, snapping the book shut and throwing the covers back, starting to get out of bed. Tony caught his arm, a frown pulling at his lips. 

 

"It's her defense mechanism. She didn't know-" 

 

"I know," Loki sniffed, putting the book back on the shelf and closing his eyes. "I'm not mad." 

 

"You aren't?" 

 

"No. It looked like I was attacking you. She hasn't been here at the same time as I." 

 

"Well, yeah that's true." Stark sat back against the headboard, examining the socks on his feet. He looked up at Loki, who was now searching for a different book. "Wanna talk about it?" 

 

"We are." 

 

"You know what I mean, Lokes." Tony pressed his lips into a thin line as the god turned back around to the bed. 

 

"I don't want to talk about anything that she, or I, saw-" 

 

"Loki-"

 

"Ever." He finished, his gaze hard. Tony nodded, understanding. 

 

"Well I'm here anyway." 

 

"I know." Loki huffed, crossing his arms and stalking out of the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reads:))


End file.
